Piper Hart
Piper Hart is the younger sister of Henry Hart and President of the Man Fans on Henry Danger. She is portrayed by Ella Anderson. Description & Personality Piper Hart has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is sometimes seen wearing clips or bows in her hair, but starting in Season 2, this was less common. Her style can be described as trendy and feminine. Piper can often be seen as spoiled, bratty, or temperamental, but she also knows exactly what she wants. She has a quick temper and often throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way. She is obsessed with social media and she likes follows, popularity, and having fast Wi-Fi. She seems to have no problem with breaking the rules, as she has had a fake ID and an invalid driver’s license. Her parents always seem to think that she has reason to end up in jail. In season 3, she becomes somewhat more mature and acts less bratty than before. She is shown to be a dynamic character whose anger sometimes gets the best of her. As seen in JAM Session, she is aware of her anger issues and wants to do something about it. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry is Piper's older brother. Piper sometimes can be judgmental towards Henry, like how she walks into his room without knocking and yells his name or takes his belongings without his permission. Beyond that she is one of the people who doesn't know his Kid Danger identity. Sometimes they are in good terms. Jasper Dunlop Piper and Jasper are rivals. She hates Jasper and doesn't want him in her house, even though Jasper doesn't mind her. On occasion, the two have cooperated with each other. In season 3 they don't fight that much anymore, most likely since Jasper now works at Junk N' Stuff and they spend less time together. They were able to work together well while playing dodge-a-leen in Dodging Danger. Charlotte Bolton Charlotte is okay friends with Piper. She even defended Piper when she said she would give Paula Makiato, the Man Fan Club President, a dirty look in her eyes. Jana Tetrazzini She and Jana Tetrazzini are rivals. It was unknown why they are rivals, but Piper always admitted her jealousy towards Jana, and is furious about it. As in Scream Machine, Jana made a volcano better than Piper and further insults Piper's small volcano, and then her father Jake. Then Piper pressed the switch that erupts Jana's volcano and she gets splattered. Siren Hart Siren Hart Is Piper's And Henry's Mom Jake Hart Jake Hart is Piper's And Henry's Dad Trivia *Piper thinks Kid Danger is hot, as she's unaware that he's actually her own brother. *She is a big fan of Kid Danger and Captain Man. *She is possibly a fan of Taylor Swift and Ginger Fox. *She attends Swellview Elementary School. *She has a friend named Marla, who is mentioned several times in the series, yet not shown until Season 3. She seems to have a very bad influence. *She owns a selfie stick. *She has several fake IDs. *She became president of The Man Fans thanks to Captain Man. *In Kid Grounded, Henry reveals to their parents that Piper watched an R-rated movie called 'French Basement' with her friend Marla. *She likes quinoa and spicy food. *She most likely likes owls, as she owns an owl lunchbox and an owl backpack. *Her Twitter account was revealed to be @DaRealPiper, which is a real account. *She and Henry used to own a dog. *She was absent in Secret Beef and Henry's Jelly, due to her portrayer, Ella Anderson, working on Mother's Day. ** This marks the first time a main character wasn't in an episode(s). She was also again absent in Mouth Candy, Hour of Power, and Gas Or Fail (possibly for filming scenes in The Glass Castle). * She got a driver's license in Grave Danger. ** Her driver's license also reveals a lot about her, such as her birthday, address, height, and weight. ** It has been mentioned in Seasons 3 and 4 that she still owns and uses this license. *Piper is right-handed. *She has anger issues. *It is revealed in JAM Session that she is 4'10". *In JAM Session, it is revealed that her favorite foods are lobster balls and faux-fu, fake tofu that is made with meat. *In JAM Session, she states that she has wanted a pony since she was 3-years-old. *Her personality is similar to Logan Reese, a character from Zoey 101 where they both are angry and jerks most of the time. They also had to take anger management classes. *Her counterpart from Opposite Universe is a kinder version of her who likes to do charity work. *It is revealed in Danger Games that she is a fan of Double G. *As of Live and Dangerous, Part 2, she becomes the most popular video live streamer in history after her pimple popping video got more than 11 million viewers, surpassing the initial record of 9.8 million viewers. Gallery Videos HD *NEW* "Henry Danger" - Meet Piper, the Sister Henry Danger Piper's Point of View Nick References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Anti-Hero Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Harts Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016